1. Field of this Invention
This disclosure relates to an integrated circuit (IC) device, and more particularly, to an on-chip device for measuring a setup and hold timing margin of a high-frequency IC device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally, an IC device undergoes an AC characteristic test at the package level. This AC characteristic test can be performed by a conventional tester (or automated test equipment). Examples of the automated test equipment are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,137, entitled “Semiconductor IC tester” and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,529,030, entitled “IC testing apparatus”.
As the IC device operation rate increases, automated test equipment may reach limitations of speed and resolution during testing. The limited resolution may prevent most automated test equipment from testing a high-frequency IC device. Improved automated test equipment may be required. However, high-performance automated test equipment consumes valuable space.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an IC device including a device capable of measuring a setup/hold timing margin without a high-performance tester.